Presente de Natal!
by uchiha itachi-san
Summary: Ela era uma menina rica,e ele era um garoto pobre. Ela lhe deu um bilhete de loteria e seus papéis se inverteram. Depois de anos,eles se reencontram e conseguem achar algo em comum. Oneshot.


**Escrito por: uchiha itachi-san®**

**Direitos autorais reservados.**

_**Adaptação de: " Rosabela e Julião "**_

_Naruto não me pertence. Do contrário,Itachi teria me dado dois sharingans como presente de natal,quando exterminou o clã Uchiha._

_**Presente de Natal**_

Era véspera de Natal num desses países onde, em dezembro, a neve branqueia tudo. A igreja da cidade estava repleta de fiéis que iam assistir à missa de Natal. Entre eles, se achava Sakura, uma das lindas donzelas daquela terra. Era uma formosa criança de quatorze anos, muito interessante e encantadora. suas mãos delicadas seguravam de leve o livro da missa, de madrepérola e ouro. Junto dela estava um rapazinho, da mesma idade, e que tinha ao lado um cachorrinho muito preto. Acabava Sakura de se ajoelhar, quando o livro de orações caiu-lhe das mãos. O rapazinho pegou-o rápidamente e entregou-a à moça. A mãe desta, rezando fervorosamente, nem vira o pequeno incidente. Sakura, orando dizia:

-Meu Deus, fazei com que haja bastante neve, pois gosto de ver os caminhos alvos e endurecidos de gelo. Fazei com que haja muitos presentes para mim, amanhã, nos meus sapatos.

O rapazinho, a seu turno, implorava:

-Permití, Jesus que não faça neve nem vento forte, pois a cabana de mamãe não resistirá e se ela cair não sei que será de nós. Mandai-me dinheiro, se podeis, pois minha mãe quer pagar a minha escola e eu desejo aprender.

Sakura ouviu este voto, como Naruto -era o nome do estudante -ouvira o dela. Ambos se entreolharam e o cachorrinho preto, abanando a cauda, veio lamber as mãos de Sakura que lhe fez uma carícia.

Sakura e a mãe sairam da igreja; ela ia contente porque a neve alvejava os telhados. Naruto, embuçado num velho capote, seguia para a cabana onde sua boa mãe esperava com algumas gulodices para o filho querido. Naruto não tinha pai; era muito estudioso mas demasiado pobre; tinha de suspender as aulas no ano próximo por falta de recursos. Sakura era rica e querida dos pais, que lhe faziam todas as vontades. Era dócil, bela e caridosa.

Pela manhã, ao despertar,Naruto, que não acreditava pudesse sua mãe dar-lhe festas de Natal, pediu-lhe um abraço. Recebeu, porém, não só o abraço e beijo, como uma roupa nova, botinas e chapéu.

-Oh! mamãe! -disse ele contente.- Como é que pôde...?

-São economias de um ano, meu bom Naruto . Falta é o dinheiro para as lições...

Em casa de Sakura também reinava a alegria. Ela, mal o sol aparecera, fora ver os presentes que de noite lhe haviam trazido e batia palmas satisfeita.A igreja da cidade estava repleta de fiéis que iam assistir à missa de Natal. Dentro do seu sapatinho de pelica branca, havia uma bolsinha com três moedas de ouro e um bilhete inteiro de loteria de Natal. A maior loteria do ano. Rosabela pedira esse dinheiro para comprar uma boneca. Pensou que esta não caberia no sapato e simplificou a dúvida porque com as moedas compraria a seu gosto. Muito elegante no seu vestido rosa claro, enfeitado de veludo e na capa de arminho, ela foi com a professora de piano comprar uma boneca no bazar. Ao entrar deparou com um cachorrinho muito preto que, saltando, fazia-lhe festas. Sakura reconheceu-o logo; era do rapazinho que apanhara o seu livro de orações na igreja. Vendo Naruto mal vestido, pois a roupa nova ele guardara para ir ao colégio, a moça apiedou-se dele. Era tão simpático apesar de maltrapilho! Quis Sakura comprar o animalzinho e perguntou a Julião:

-Compro-te o cãozinho. Queres vender-me?

O rapaz sorriu contrariado.

-É meu único companheiro e por isso não o posso vender.

-Se o vendesses pagarias a escola de que falavas ontem. -O menino não respondeu e chorou.-Não te zangues. Olha. Toma estas moedas e mais este bilhete. Fica com o teu cãozinho. Talvez tires a sorte grande.

E Sakura saiu contente, arrastando consigo a professora, enquanto Naruto, depois de um instante de hesitação corria para contar o feliz acontecimento a sua mãe; o cãozinho seguia-os aos saltos.

Passaram-se dez anos. A sorte foi adversa para Sakura. Mora sozinha numa choupana à beira do rio. Certa noite de tempestade um raio caiu sobre a casa e matou cinco pessoas. Só ela escapou. Sakura tinha um parente afastado que roubou os bens que seus pais lhe deixara e um dia a expulsou de casa.

Uma velha que passava levou a moça para a casa e como era tida como bruxa,Sakura passou a ser considerada também feiticeira. Trajada sempre de luto o que aumentava a beleza triste do seu rosto. Sakura fazia rendas e flores artificiais. Fazia-as tão lindas e finas que, embora com repugnância, mandavam-lha comprar. Era desse pequeno comércio que vivia. Ela não ia mais à igreja temerosa de que o povo lhe dissesse alguma injúria ou a apedrejasse; conservava-se, não obstante fiel à sua crença e seu livro de orações era manuseado todos os dias.

É Natal e Sakura não se animou a sair. Nevava. Ficou na cabana, orando. Estava com o livro na mão, quando ouviu um barulho lá fora. Esperou. Alguem andava à porta e batia. Sakura não era medrosa; a fama de ter pactos com o diabo a resguardava e a solidão e a ingratidão a tinha tornado corajosa. Abriu um pouco a porta e perguntou:

-Quem é?

Nisto um grande e formoso cão mostrou a cabeça inteligente e entrou latindo e dando demonstrações de amizade. Um cavaleiro, trazendo o corcel pela rédea, perguntou:

-Dás-me abrigo,Sakura?

-De certo. Não tens receio? Sabes bem quem eu sou?

-De mais.

-Se é assim, leva o teu cavalo para o galpão e volta.

O jovem cavaleiro assm fez e, voltando, entrou na cabana. A luz deu-lhe em cheio no rosto.

-Não me conheces,Sakura?

-Sim, as feições são de ... do rapazinho do cão. Ah! o cão! É ele!

O moço, comovido, disse, tomando-lhe as mãos:

-Sou eu, a quem deste as moedas e um bilhete. No dia seguinte ao Natal eu e minha mãe nos retiramos da cidade para um país distante. Teu bilhete foi premiado e eu e minha mãe ficamos ricos.

-Sério?-perguntou a moça.

-Sim. Voltei à cidade para dividir com minha benfeitora a inesperada fortuna e soube que também se ausentara. Procurei-a largo tempo e soube depois que Sakura era a feiticeira do rio. - voz de Naruto tremia. a moça soluçava.-Não chores,Sakura, eu venho dividir a fortuna contigo e mais alguma coisa. Dou-te o meu coração. Aceitas?

Os dois se abraçaram, e o cão -o antigo cãosito preto -pulava e latia, dia seguinte a cabana ficou deserta. Naruto e Sakura partiram contentes para o país onde a mãe dele vivia. Casaram-se e foram felizes. No lugar onde estava a cabana,Naruto mandou construir uma pequena, mas linda igreja onde se batisaram seus filhos e em cujo lugar se armava todos os anos, por cuidados de Sakura, uma grande árvore de Natal, cheia de presentes para as crianças pobres.

**The end.**

**Pra quem gostou,apenas diga: sim.**

**Pra quem não gostou,minhas sinceras desculpas.**

**Feliz Natal pra vocês!**

_**24/12/2012.**_


End file.
